Naminelina Chapter 7: Yer Beautiful Baby
Chapter 7: You're Beautiful, Baby Inside the tree, with dazzling lights and such, Namine was on the stage dressed in a white gown with puffy sleeves, black gloves and yellow ruffles, fake crystal wings and a black helmet with antennae so nobody will know she was a human. "Ladies and gentle-bugs, P.T. Flea is proud to present: Namine!" the announcer said. The crowd cheers as P.T and some of the other fleas danced a bit and then P.T. sang. P.T.:'' Baby, it's the Bug Ball'' And bugs are crawling to get in When they hear that beetle beat Those beetle feet'll start to spin And now a cheer for you, my dear You're beautiful, baby. All:'' Oh, my little butterfly'' You flutter by and here's romance Every chance to dance with you Puts the ants back in my pants Let's cut a rug, my ladybug You're beautiful, baby P.T:'' I get a burst'' When I have you on my wing You tie my antennae in a knot Now the room's reeling And I'm feeling So hot-hot-hot-hot-hot Hot to trot! Let's dance, baby! Some of the bugs found her very, very attractive, though none of them know she's not a bug. "Isn't she beautiful." said General Cutter. "Just adorable, darling." said the Queen Ant in agreement. "What a piece of work." another bug agreed but his girlfriend just gasped while the bug smiled and flirted with his girlfriend, not even looking at Namine. "Would you just look at her." Mr. Soil added staring at the girl, still thinking that she's a bug. "Okay, toots, let's wing it!" P.T. said. "I-I can't wing it, I don't have any wings!" Namine cried, but she spun around. "I'm getting dizzy!" But in the process, her costume falls off, revealing a red two piece bikini. Now all the bugs groaned at the sight that she was not a bug before making fun of her. All:'' Ha-ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha'' Hee, hee hee hee ho ho ho ho She-She-She-she's so so so so so Hey, that bug is a dog! Namine didn't notice because she was making fun of again. "My my!" said Dr. Flora. "Unattractive!" said Rosie (A Bug's Life). "The word, dear is ugly." Another bug Gypsy said. "She's so ugly I hurt my feelers." Manny said. "I hope it ain't catching." the final bug, Mooseblood said before he groaned, which Namine didn't notice, "Disgraceful!" They then sang/ making fun of her, which Namine noticed and started to feel very hurt. Would you look at that She ain't got no wings Good gracious me What are those things? She ain't got no feelers (No feelers?) She ain't got no shell Do tell She's got scrawny legs and knobby knees For all we know the girl's got fleas She can't even fly No that won't do So say goodbye, she's not for you P.T:'' I'm sorry, toots, I guess you're too'' All:'' Too'' P.T:'' Ugly'' The last words and the feeling of P.T.'s stick threw Namine backwards. "Dno't worry, you'll get over me." P.T told her. "I'm ugly?" Namine asked herself.(A/N: It was an insult, so bugs are annoying sometimes.) Meanwhile, the Smurfs were running back home to get some help. "Wait for me!" Smurfette called. "Hurry up!" Hefty called back, "Namine needs help!" They were running through a chasm until Pete blocked their way. The Smurfs in fright screamed and turned the other way, but Pete used his key blade to hit two rocks making a log block their way. "Did I hear one of you say that Namine needs help?" Pete asked. "Yes." Brainy said. "Brainy!" Hefty said in shock. "The flea took her and jumped way up there." The nerdy Smurf accidentally blurted out. Hefty grabs his friend and covered his mouth in shock, "Be quiet!" Pete gloverd down at them, "The flea?" then he roared, "THEN I WANT HER BACK!" His anger scared the Smurfs enough for them to find a way to escape by running for it. "Let's go!" Hefty said and then he yelled at Pete, "You big ugly cat face!" They ran hoping that the fat cat wouldn't chase them, but he didn't. Pete then pondered wickedly, "Now, we see about this…flea." As quick as possible, he went to find P.T and have a few words with him. In a corner of a stump near a field of dandilions we see Namine in her normal attire with her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked up as she heard a cry. Then Valiant landed softly next to her, "What's wrong, Namine, what is the matter?" "I'm cold, I'm lost, and I'm hungry and P.T Flea says I'm ugly." Namine sobbed, she glanced at some tiny water droplets on a dandelion, but she looks away ashamedly. "He said that? P.T. Flea? Do you love P.T. Flea?" Valiant asked her gently. "No." Namine answered. "Then never mind!" Valiant said firmly. "Good riddance to P.T Flea and good riddance to Pete!" He then blew the dandelion scattering the bits until only one stalk remained. Then he asked Namine, "Does Prince Roxas think you are ugly?" "No." Namine shook her head. "He thinks I'm beautiful." "And so you are. Look." Valiant said. He put a wing on Namine's shoulder to have her look at the tiny dew drop hanging over the remaining stalk. She gasped and smiled happily, her hope returning to her, "I'm going home!" Valiant then settled himself in a sleeping position. Namine approached softly, "Valiant, will you find the Vale of the Fairies and Nobodies?" "I promise." Valiant said. The pigeon then said after he yawned, "But now, we must sleep. Goodnight, goodnight, Namine." "Thank you, Valiant, thank you." Namine said as she fell asleep. "Tomorrow is a new day and I will try to find your Prince Roxas." Valiant said as they fell asleep. Category:Thumbelina Fanfictions Category:Thumbelina Fanmakes Category:Thumbelina Parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanmakes Category:Fanfics Category:Parodies Category:Fanfiction